


It feels like a tear in my heart, like a part of me missing

by Witchyjuju



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Beacon Hills High School, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Stiles Stilinski/bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyjuju/pseuds/Witchyjuju
Summary: Bonnie and Stiles grew up playing together and constantly talking to one another. Till Stiles's sophomore year when the two had a big fight never to speak again. That was till Bonnie's ghost showed up in his dream wanting to say goodbye one last time. Little did she know Stiles wouldn't let her go without a fight.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except Bonnie's uncles) 
> 
> Also I know there time lines don't match up perfectly with how the shows aired/went so I am going change it a bit so it makes sense, Bonnie is only a year older than Stiles. He is just starting his senior year and she is missing her first year of college
> 
> So this is a bit of an old story I wrote a while ago on fanfic. net and for some reason instead of doing my college work I got inspo to try and keep going with it (and another old story of mine). I added a little bit to what I had written and reworded some of the things spoken. So there might some mistakes I have no beta and have dyslexia so I will try my best. Also I can't log into my old fanfic account so I hope any of the people there find it here
> 
> Kudos and likes/comments are always appreciated.

Her knuckles tapped on the door of a familiar bedroom as she waited for it to open. This scene was all to familiar, it was the last night she spoke in person with the brown eyed boy who opened the door. The door swung open and a light cast behind the figure before the girl. Bonnie attempted to force a smile upon her lips, but quickly gave up the effort knowing how unconvincing it was and that she only had so much time before she was ripped from the dream. "I died.", she blurted out.

His eyes scanned her skeptically, "Bonnie you can't be. You're standing in front of me right now."

"I died the day before my graduation.", she said her voice shaking despite her best efforts to keep it steady .

Shock, pain and other emotions she couldn't place washed over his face. All things she hated seeing and immediately she regretted her decision to come and say goodbye to him. He didn't deserve this he had lost so many people in his life.

"No, no. You don't get to die.", he nearly screamed at her. Something he could never remember doing to her before, but he couldn't help it. The pain in his chest at the threat of losing another person her loved was too much.

Still Bonnie kept her composure hating herself for doing this, to come to him just to cause pain. She has know him since the two were just entering grade school and somewhere along the lines she fell in love with him, but she kept that emotion from her words as she spoke, "I'm sorry. This was selfish but I just wanted to see you and say goodbye and tell you-"

Stiles shook his head repeating no as he took a step back from her when suddenly the scene she had created vanished in a flash. And instead she found herself in the woods. The only source of light was the moon shining through the barren tree tops. she saw the pale male walk through, though he looked different his hair wasn't shaved as it had been the last time. Now it was long and styled upwards. Quickly she followed after, feeling danger near by.

Her stomach to twisted and her instincts urge her to run, but she couldn't instead her eyes turned to him. He was reaching out for the tree stump and softly Bonnie said, "Don't touch it." The stump seemed to be pulsing with dark energy. Stiles didn't react like he even heard her. So she repeated herself as he reach for it her volume increasing each time. Finally she screamed as loud as she could, "Don't touch it, Stiles!". He turned to her but it was too late roots and branches reached up capturing his arm and Bonnie was sent away from his subconscious.

A loud scream ripped through the whole house as Stiles sprung up in his bed. His whole body moving fanatically as his voice ripped his throat raw. Somewhere in the middle of his screams his father entered the room and had Stiles wrapped in his arms slowly calming him. Despite his screams stopping the tears did not.

When the teen finally calmed himself down enough to find his voice he told his dad what he had saw in his dream. Bonnie couldn't be dead, his father reassured him over and over. It was simply a dream. The girl he has known his whole life was safe in her home state. It was only a dream and he was awake now. Yet fear he felt and everything else about the dream felt so much more real than any other dream he had before. 

When he was calm enough his father left the room telling him to just come down the hall if he needed him or if he had that dream again. Even though it was the middle of the night he attempted to call Bonnie, but got voice mail. Hearing her voice sound so cheerful as she spoke "This is Bonnie sorry I didn't answer leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Despite it just being a recording her voice cause his heart to skip a beat. That was to be expected after not talking to her in years. Still he did't leave a message instead he hung up and sent a text.

[Text From Stiles]: Hey call me when you get this please 

A long sigh came from his lips as he laied down on his bed knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback about Bonnie and Stiles friendship. Also changed the age Bonnie Mom left her and added some Uncles for her because I can.
> 
> Tw: there is mention of mental illness and death does occur
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries Characters

Bonnie's mother had left without a word over four months ago just before she turned eight. Currently she was sitting in the backseat of a car as her eyes watched the unfamiliar town pass her by. She hadn't been in Beacon Hills since her Uncle Rick married a man named Shawn and she was a flower girl; she was only four at that time.

"So my brother says you got all nearly perfect grades again.", her uncle said looking through his mirror at her and saw her shrug. His brother had said after his wife left the girl hadn't been the same, which was to be expected. He had never thought his sister in-law would just abandoned her daughter like this, they had always been such a happy family, even if Rudy worked more than he should. Instead of Bonnie sitting in an empty home all summer she was staying with him and his husband."Listen Uncle Shawn is at home right now, but we have to stop by the station there for a little bit. Then you can get settled in."

"Okay.", she said simply not taking her eyes from the passing houses. It didn't matter to her what they did. She just wanted to be back in Mystic Falls with her friends and her Grams. She had even fought her father about coming out here, but he said he had work he had to do. When she offered to stay with her Grams he simply said no offering no explanation, but she couldn't help think it was because he didn't like the witchy stories she told.

They pulled into the police station and she followed her uncle inside. As he made his way to his desk she looked around her eyes taking in all the people walking around. The young girl had been in a police station once, to fill out her mothers missing person paper with her Dad. The memories flooded her mind till a man walked over to her uncle greeting him. 

"Hey Rick how are you?", he said with a smile.

"Hey John, I'm good. How's Stiles behaving now that summers starting?"

"Not bad. He is spending time with his mother right now.", he turned his eyes falling on the small girl standing there watching him with her bright green eyes. "Wait is that Bonnie?" She looked at him confused by how he knew her name. "God I haven't seen you in years."

"Not since the wedding when Stiles was the ring bearer and she was the flower girl.", her uncle chimed in. "My brother is having her stay here for the summer. Maybe her and Stiles can get together one of these days."

"Of course. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you and you can meet his friend Scott.", he smiled.

"Okay", she responded remembering slightly a picture in there house of her in her flower girl dress standing with a boy who she figured had to be Stiles.

They left the station after her uncle handed in his time card to the chief. Once finished they made there way home and Bonnie settled into her room. She loved both of her uncles, she really did, but she couldn't help but cry herself to sleep that night. This wasn't her home, her friends were not there to try and make her smile with silly faces or play games to make her forget. Her Gram wasn't there to cook her meals or tell her stories about her make believe powers. Instead she was alone in an unfamiliar room with tear stained cheeks and an ache in her heart. To make the pain seem worse was the thought that her mom might come home and she would not be there to greet her.

\----

"Stiles, Claudia I'm home.", John called as he slid his shoes off. Seeing his son run around the corner caused a large smile to form on his lips as he held out his arms for him. Stiles jumped into his arms with such a force the man nearly stumbled backwards.

"Dad! How was work? What did you do? Mom and me made some cookies and Scott came over to hang out. We had a Nerf war, I won of course.", he said his words flying from his mouth a mile a minute pure happiness seen in his eyes as he told his father about his day.

Claudia walked over wrapped in a robe placing a kiss on the cheek of her husband and her son. "It was a very intense war. Stiles fought very bravely."

"That sounds amazing. I'm proud of you Stiles. Now where are the cookies?", he grinned putting his son down. As they entered the kitchen he began to eat one. "These are amazing. Hey you know who is back in Beacon Hills?", he paused as his wife shook her head. "Bonnie, Rick's niece."

"Who's that?", Stiles asked before drinking his milk.

His mother thought for a moment trying to remember herself, going through the possibilities of who someone named Bonnie could be and drawing nothing but blanks.

"Here.", he went going to the living room bringing back a picture of Stiles and a beautiful girl dressed in white sitting next to him placing a kiss on his cheek. Below that a picture of the two sitting eating cake. "This is Bonnie, she was the flower girl at Rick's wedding."

Claudia nodded like she remembered, when she only slightly did. Stiles just looked at the picture grossed out he had a girl kiss him on the cheek. 

He then went on explain to his wife about what the girl was going through. Having her mother leave her with no warning. It broke his wife's heart and later that evening she called Rick and his husband inviting their niece over for a play date, hoping to help the young girl adjust to the town and hoping Stiles and her would get along as well as they did at the wedding.

\---

A couple days later Bonnie was dropped off at the Stilinski house by her uncle before he went to work. She entered the house greeted by John before he left he introduced her to his wife and son.

Once he was gone Claudia tried very hard to take care of the children, have fun activities with them, but a huge wave of depression like fog washed over her. It caused her head to hurt and her body to feel like she was in slow motion. She hoped maybe she could sleep it off so she left them to play while she went upstairs to rest her eyes for a little while.

It was awkward for them at first not sure how to truly interact seeing as they were nearly strangers. They began to talk about super heroes Stiles even showed her some of his many comics.

"So you really don't have any of your own?", he said turning to her. The new girl was different than the girls in his class. She was quiet and sad looking for no reason, he was sharing with her and everything so she should be happier. All day he hadn't seen the girl smile, he began to wonder if she even knew how. After all maybe where she is from smiling gets you in trouble, like how he does if he smiles when his dad is scolding him. 

"Not one. My friend Matt had one, but he dropped it in the rain when he raced Tyler.", she said shrugging. Missing her friends a little when she was simply talking about them. "Caroline thinks it's for boys and Elena gets annoyed with them because that's all her brother talks about. So no I don't"

Suddenly the phone rang and Stiles sprung to his feet picking it up. He knew how important it was for his mom to get her full nap when she laid down. "Hello... The park? Sure my mom's fine with it... I'll ride my bike there... Oh I have my dad's friend niece, so let your mom know so she packs another sandwich... Alright see you soon. Bye Scott!" He hung up the phone turning to write a note encase his mother woke up.

"What are you doing?", Bonnie's eyebrow raised as she stood following him. She didn't understand how he could just agree to go without even talking to his mom. 

"We are going to the park. Scott's mom is making a picnic there.", in a fast movement he nearly dragged her out of his home excited to meet up with his friend. It took only a minute to get her to balance on the back pegs of his bike. He instructed her to hold on to his shoulders as he began to go. Luckily the park wasn't far from his house and Bonnie was short even for their age so he wasn't too wiped out from peddling them both.

It took a few minutes but when they reached the large field Stiles slowed and the two got off his bike to he could push it through the grass. When they got closer Bonnie's eyes fell on a mother and a son setting up stuff at a picnic table. Her stomach twisted as she saw the woman kiss the boys forehead. Jealousy flooded her body, a feeling she was by no means used to. Yet it was there all the same. Stiles had his mother, even if she was sleeping and this boy's mother looked at him as if he was the world. Tears almost fell from her eyes as she walked with Stiles closer, she made sure to blink them away.

They all greeted one another and they treated Bonnie nicely. As the day moved on Stiles even managed to get a smile out of Bonnie, which soon became an easier task as the summer went on. Most of her time was spent with Stiles and Scott. It became comfortable for her, the whole summer began to fly by. The three of then would go to the woods to explore, hang out in a park or at one another's house. When Scott couldn't be around it was Bonnie and Stiles making the most fun of the simplest of things together. They even spent time with Bonnie uncles going to get ice cream or trips to a pool together. There were still many days where Bonnie's heart ached for her mother, so much so she would even share her thoughts and pain with Stiles. Worries that she was the reason her mom left or the fear she would never come back. All of her fears Stiles would try give reasons why they weren't true or should simply not even been thought about. A dark cloud seemed to grow in Stiles home life with Claudia's beginning to show signs that something was wrong. Mood swings began to occur along with depression and memory loss. Yet Stiles and Bonnie found ways to have fun around the house, trying different ways to help her or lift the woman's spirts. Even with the decline in Claudia's mental health the woman still was a warm motherly person in Bonnies life. 

At the end of Summer, the young girl had to say goodbye to her uncle and new friends. It was bittersweet for Bonnie. She got to go home to her father and friends, but she was saying goodbye to other people she had began to care about. Her uncles and her had grown close trying to help there niece begin to heal her hurting heart. 

\----

The joyful memories of the summer time were forgotten as Stiles went through a difficult school year. His mother was diagnosed with a disease and her conditions began to get worse. Some nights her mood swings became more violent and she even started to attack the young boy. The woman who was suppose to love him like no other was changing into a woman who hardly knew or cared for him.

Finally the school year ended and his mother was kept in the hospital permanently. On the night of her death Stiles watched the life leave her body. When his father arrived the man was taken over by grief, yet he still had to be the adult filling out paperwork so he called his best friend to take Stiles so he wouldn't have to stay in the hospital where he had just watched his mother die.

Rick drove the boy to his home. When they arrived he opened the door walking over to the steps. There Bonnie stood smiling even so slightly seeing Stiles, it had been nearly a year since the two had seen each other. There she stood in a large night shirt and pants her hair in a messy bun causing curls to fall out almost making it a ponytail instead. Despite being tired from traveling that day or the time change when she had over heard the conversation her Uncle had on the phone she knew she had to sneak out to see Stiles.

"What are you doing up?", he Uncle asked. Wishing his husband had been awake to steer the young girl back to her bed. 

"I was waiting for Stiles to come.", she said walking down to meet the two. Her eyes looked over her friend and a pain ached in her chest. It hurt her to know Stiles and her both now knew the pain of losing a mother. Even if she still foolish had hope hers would return. 

"You should be asleep.", he said shaking his head. Knowing scolding her would be pointless this late at night. "Why don't you take Stiles to the other guest room, he can sleep there bed."

"Okay.", she said holding out her hand for him. He looked so different than the last time she saw him. His eyes were red from crying and she could tell that she hadn't misheard what her uncle had said the boys mom did die.

His brown eyes looked from her hand to her face and he hesitated afraid. Of what he didn't know. it took him a moment along with a breath before he put his hand in hers. Something washed over him, a feeling of comfort. It in no means made him feel better, but he felt somewhat better like he wasn't so alone.

As they sat in darkness he cried. Bonnie at first just laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had to sleep many nights, many of them in this room where she just cried for her mother. So she stood and slowly went to his room opening and shutting the door silently. She tip toed over to his bed. 

"I'm sorry she's gone.", she spoke softly before hugging him. At first he simply laid still trying to hold in his tears now that someone else was in the room, but she let him feel as though he didn't have to be brave so he just cried and she hugged him till they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have another chapter up soon! Thanks for any interest in this story


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So disclaimer I own nothing
> 
> Also still no beta so please excuse any mistakes. Please leave comments, kudos and anything else. This chapter is a little short sorry. I'll have the next chapter up soon

"Are we talking about the same Bonnie you haven't seen since sophomore year?", Scott said as he walked up the steps of his high school.

"Yes."

"The Bonnie who you got into a huge fight with and who swore that she would never speak to you again?"

"I don't think she said never."

"She did. What did you two fight about?"

Stiles stayed quite remembering the fight. The supernatural world has hurt everyone he knows in some way or another; he didn't want that to happen to her. So he pushed her away with lies and hurtful words. Something he never thought he would do. Though she was also keeping secrets from him and lying as well. He always knew when she did. However in the end they had a big blowout and hadn't spoken since.

"It was a dumb fight.", Stiles shook his head his voice lowering as he spoke. "That doesn't matter the dream I had felt so real, like when the nogitsune was in my mind."

Scott remembered that time all too well. The pain everyone had went through and the death of Alison. Despite that the whole idea of her somehow coming to Stiles in a dream didn't sit well with him. "She hasn't called you back you back right?"

"She has only sent one text she was okay. I called her just to make sure and talk to her, I even told her it was an emergency and nothing. I think I might have to drive up there." The text had done nothing to ease his worry or make the knot in his stomach go away.

"Stiles I don't think showing up on her door step all the way in Virginia is the best idea. Can you imagine how your dad would react?", the alpha sighed, "Maybe we could ask Lydia or something. She might have a way to find out."

"I don't even think Lydia and Bonnie have spoken to each other before. Besides like you said she is across the country I don't think her banshee powers are going to be of much help.", Stiles said opening the door to their school walking towards their lockers.

"It's worth a shot, especially when compared to you leaving school at the beginning of senior year."

"I waited all month just like you wanted and it's driving me insane I need to make sure she is okay." In all honesty Stiles would have driven to her house the very night of his dream but his jeep had been out of commission and his father refused ti give him enough money for gas. Which was why he had been searching the house and asking for small amount of money that he secretly pocketed.

The rest of the day went on as expected for the first day of school. Stiles saying how he needed to see her and Scott reassuring him that she was fine she had sent him a text. At lunch they spoke to Lydia and the rest of the group who all agreed Stiles was being paranoid that the girl didn't want to speak with him that was why she didn't return his calls. 

Later that night Stiles was sitting at his table eating Chinese food while he waited for his dad to show up. When his dad finally did he saw that there was something wrong on his face and immediately his thoughts went to Bonnie. She's dead, she is dead and her uncle told my dad. So while he freaked out in his head he quickly asked his dad what was wrong.

The sheriff went on the explain that his coworker Rick had called out because his brother was dead. He kept going on about how he felt bad for the family and Rick was taking time off to help with the funeral arrangements. The only thing Stiles could think about was the pain Bonnie was going through. She had lost just about everyone she cared about. From her mom leaving her to her grams and now her dad was gone. 

Bonnie felt the pull of someone's thoughts and though her heart ached she allowed herself to go to them. Looking around she quickly realized it was Stiles once again being the one she was drawn to. Sitting on his bed she watched him pacing back and forth with a phone to his ear.

"Hey Bon, no surprise that it's me calling for like the hundredth time.", he wore a sad smile on his lips for a moment before it vanished. "Listen I just heard about your Dad and I'm sorry. I really am, you of all people know that I went through losing a parent... I know you're probably still mad at me and I'm sorry, but you can still talk to me. So call me back, bye."

The ghost stood walking over wishing she could hug him, she needed it desperately in that moment, but her hand felt like nothing on his shoulder. So she instead wrapped her arms around herself and watched as Stiles called someone else. If she could turn back time she would have never selfishly enter his dreams in an attempt to say goodbye. She had since tried to return to his dreams to ease his worry and maybe talk to him, but she could never manage to do it since the first time a dark aura seemed to block her. 

"Scott... Her dad's dead and before you say anything I'm driving there for the funeral... I was there for her Grams, I need to. Then I can make sure she is alive and be there for her when she needs me...Scott... Fine, we will leave tomorrow.", and with that he hung up and fell back on his bed.

The ghost stood there staring at her childhood friend and she felt her heart ache. If she had known saying good bye to him would have caused him this much trouble she never would have done it. She had let her heart control her actions rather than her head. Of course Stiles wouldn't just let the dream go and he would investigate. Part of her had hoped the fight between the two was enough to keep from his usual tendencies, but it hadn't.

The doorbell rang though the house and Stiles rushed down to answer, Bonnie instead stayed on his bed till she saw him enter with a small girl, who she recognized as Lydia the girl he had been crushing on and the reason Bonnie never admitted her feelings for him and why she attempted to move on with Jeremy. Lydia was a girl who never even spoke to Stiles last time she checked. Yet here she was in his room.

As she watched Stiles close the door Bonnie felt it might be her time to go let the two be alone, that was till she felt Stiles pull on her once more.

"Stiles I don't see why I still had to come over here if you're just going to drive across country tomorrow." Lydia word didnt come out rude rather confused as to why Stiles needed her.

He paced back and forth as the words came spilling from his lips, Lydia took that as I sign she might want to sit down. That was when she felt it, the feeling of death surrounded her and she felt as though something was caught in her throat.

Interrupting the tangent Stiles had went on she spoke he voice shaking, "I, Stiles I feel someone or something here. Here is this room. I-I've never felt anything like this before. It's like my heart is aching for something. " The banshee was unsure how to feel about the sensation she was experiencing.

"Lydia what are you talking about?"

"It's like someone is sitting here with me. It not like how I feel before I find a dead body, but at the same time it's not too far off. I don't really know how to describe it." She sounded frustrated at her lack of words eyes looking for thw source of the feeling

Lydia wasn't the only one to feel something, Bonnie could too. For the first time since dying she felt Lydia energy like when she was alive, but how could that be. The ghost knew her Grams looked out for her, but Bonnie could never feel her around. So how could Lydia.

Bonnie spoke trying to see if the strange feeling might allow them to talk, "Can you hear me?"

Stiles stood there unsure of what to do as Lydia spoke, "It making some kind of noise... I just... I don't understand any of it."

"Lydia, maybe we should go to Deaton. He might know what you're hearing and he can help.", he stood and walked with Lydia to his jeep after he made sure to tell his dad they were going to Scott's house.

Bonnie was unsure if she should follow after, but maybe she should. It may seem selfish to use Lydia as a tool for communication, but how often was the witch selfish. She deserved something every now and again too. The whole reason she had died was to bring Jeremy back for Elena. Even before her death time and time again she would sacrifice herself for others. So if this might help her in some way, why not try it and follow after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i do not own anything
> 
> Also so Bonnie and Jeremy broke up when he first cheated on her with Anna that was it. After Bonnie healed from the hurt she learned her feelings were not romantic for Jeremy. Silas will still be a character in this but I don't think I'm going to involved Teen wolf villain but I'm not sure so yeah. 
> 
> As always hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to leave me comment if you have any suggests or just fun comments to say and thanks for thw kudos!

Bonnie followed after Stiles and Lydia all the way to the jeep. Listening to Stiles talk about the fact Bonnie's dad had just died and that only contributed to his want to get to her. Even just hearing others mention that her father was dead caused his death to replay in her mind and her chest to feel hollow once more.

The ghost was just going to enter the jeep to follow after when she felt the pull of someone wanting to talk to her. She looked back at the two pulling out of the driveway and let out a long sign knowing exactly who it was.

Traveling cross country was easy as a ghosts all Bonnie needed to do was close her eyes and allow herself to give into the pull. Instantly she was brought to the familiar Salvatore house. Eyes scanned the room to find Jeremy holding her phone while he sat alone on the couch.

His eyes didn't bother to look up from the phone as he spoke in an even toned voice. "He called again and he knows your dad is dead."

Without thinking much of her reply she simply said, "I know." Instantly regret formed on her face. Stiles seemed to be an awkward subject between the two of them since Jeremy had found out about him.  
\--------  
"Why does he keep calling you and saying you were in a dream of his saying you died?" Jeremy had asked after the first dozen of calls and messages Stiles had sent. 

Bonnie had been unsure what to say at first but she chose to tell the truth after a little internal debate. "I did visit him in a dream I wanted to say goodbye to him. Last time I spoke to Stiles we had left things on bad terms so I just went to see him. I didn't expect to enter his dreams and actually speak to him directly. I guess I had magic left over or" ..our connection is that strong but she didn't dare that out loud to him.

Jeremy face twisted from hurt to frustration. "Bonnie you have me lying to everyone we know including my own sister. But yet you told this guy I've never even heard about that you died."

Bonnie knew he was right but still she felt she needed to defend herself. "I wasn't expecting to enter his dream and when I did it just came out from my mouth." The ghost had wanted to say so much more to him to hug him to say sorry, but in the moment all she could do was admit the truth to him. That was before the dream changed and a dark force came through. 

"I'm sorry Jeremy, you're right I was being selfish and now it's hard for you to keep my cover." She tried to offer a smile of thanks as she spoke. "Something I'm really grateful for."

The male looked her over, he knew why Bonnie made him keep this secret and the girl never was selfish so he shouldn't get mad the one time she was. No matter how much he hated the idea of her telling the stranger than her friends. He had let his frustration and jealously get the better of him. Even though the two broke up so long ago a part of him was having a hard time letting go. "I understand Bonnie. Its just I've never even heard of him and you saw him rather than your best friends I guess it just worked me up."

"He is a friend from when I would go visit my Uncle Rick." That was putting it simple but Bonnie rather not tell all the details of their relationships to her ex. "We have known each other forever and like I said we fought last time we spoke so I just wanted to say sorry even if he wouldn't be able to hear me."

Jeremy nodded and let it go after that. Only raising frustrations when Stiles called or text asking. It had been Jeremy idea to just said the one reply hoping that Stiles would get the hint and leave Bonnie alone. He just didn't know how persistent Stiles was.

\-------

"Come on Bonnie I have to tell everyone. Your dad is dead they are going to expect you to come home for the funeral which will probably be next week by the messages your Uncle sent."

Logically Bonnie knew Jeremy was right that she should tell everyone the truth about what happened to her. Yet she still was processing the death of her father she couldn't deal with that and the guilt of seeing her friends morn her death. "I-I can't. I'm sorry Jeremy but they can't know yet."

"Fine I cant do this much longer but I'll wait." he said shaking his head the frustration he felt raise in his chest.

Bonnie didn't have the heart to tell him that Stiles would be coming here which would mean one more person questioning her whereabouts. If she had luck on her side for once maybe the two wouldn't even run into one another. Its not like they had ever even seen one another.

On the other side of the country Stiles was just about racing to the vet's office to attempt to find out what the weird sensation Lydia had felt in his room. It was ridiculous to hope that the feeling was caused by Bonnie. After all he wanted her to be alive not a spirit relaxing in his room.

Deaton might not have the answers Stiles needed but Scott was there too so maybe Lydia's feeling would cause the alpha to be concerned as well. 

"Stiles your knuckles are turning white." Lydia commented calmly as she looked at the male driving them. Since they had gotten into the jeep she hadn't had the feeling anymore, but she didn't speak up as he drove. 

"What?" He glanced from the road to his hands and realized just how hard he had been gripping it. "Oh guess I am." 

The red head shook her head as she turned to look out the window seeing they were pulling into the parking lot of the drive through.

Stiles exited the car just as quickly as he turned his jeep off. Not waiting for Lydia as he entered the small office calling out for Scott and Deaton. 

"We're back here." Scott called as he put a dog back in there holding space. As Deaton washed his hands.

Stiles entered the back shortly followed by Lydia. "Come on Lydia tell them what you told me you felt in my room."

"Well the feeling went away when we left your house." She said before she went on to describe the sensation she had felt. It had been a cold isolating feeling yet at the same time a yearning for something that she couldn't have. When the voice had spoken it was like she was speaking another language at a whisper. 

"See that feeling of isolation I felt in my dream and it got worse when the nemeton reached up and grabbed me." 

"What? You never told me that." Scott said eyebrows knit together at the new information.

"Well I was so focused on Bonnie I guess I forgot." He rubbed the back of his neck. Honestly he remembered that part of his dream but finding out about Bonnie had seemed more important so he had left that part out. 

Scott opened his mouth to question Stiles more when a scream came from Lydia causing the males in the room to drop the their knees as their hands tried to block their early but it was pointless. 

The screaming lasted no longer than a few seconds, but once it stopped a voice Stiles hadn't heard in years left Lydia's mouth.  
"Stiles?"

Then just like that Lydia boy collapsed to the floor and the others rushed to her aide.


End file.
